


I'll see you soon

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 7x11, Gallavich, Gallavich AU, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Shameless, probably trash, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Ian calls Mickey after he crosses the border and Mickeys asks for him to tell him a lie





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sad and I'm pretty sure it was past midnight and I was also exhausted, so please forgive me if this sucks, it's not my best

“I don’t suppose you’re calling because you’ve changed your mind?” Mickey said jokingly once he finally answered after staring at the phone for the first seven rings. And he regretted picking up immediately. Because he hated what he had said, he hated how he said it, more specifically. He had said it jokingly, because that’s what it was. It was a joke. And Mickey wish’d it didn’t have to be, he wish’d it wasn’t. He wish’d that was what Ian had called to tell him. That he was being a fucking idiot and to turn the car around because Ian was going to go to Mexico with him. He was going to be with him, and buy an apartment by the beach with him and teach him how to swim and live out the rest of his years with him and be with him.

But that wasn’t why Ian was calling, and they both knew it.

There was a silence on the other line and Mickey almost considered hanging up, finding the whole situation too much to bear. But then Ian spoke, and Mickey felt as if he would fall apart right there and swerve his car off a cliff, because fuck, he missed his voice already. He missed everything he would never have again. He missed that stupid fucking smile and the laugh that came along with it, he missed the faded freckles, he missed the army clothes and he missed Ian. So fucking much. Even the few days he had spent with him, it hadn’t felt like enough, and it was probably because Mickey knew somewhere inside him, from the minute Ian threw his backpack into the car, that this was how things were going to end. Mickey was going to cross that border alone and Ian was going to go back to Chicago. He knew what was going to happen, he just wish’d he hadn’t.

“No, I was just making sure things went okay…” Ian said from the same spot he’d watched the love of his life drive into his new life without him. You wouldn’t have to call and ask if things went okay if you’d just gotten in the fucking car, a voice in the back of his head spat. Ian could hear the war in his head starting. One part of him was telling him that he did the right thing, he had a family back home, a life, fuck, he had a boyfriend back home, this was a good thing. The other part of him, the part that felt stronger as Mickey sat on the other line, was saying he’d fucked up, he’d just let the only thing in his life that made him truly happy slip through his fingers willingly, how fucking stupid could he be?

That part was telling him that he had done the moral thing, not the right thing. Those were too very different things, and yet Ian was trying to push them together so he wouldn’t scream for Mickey to turn the car around and bring him with him.  
Mickey, still driving forward, towards his new life and away from his old one, sighed. He couldn’t do this. Not now, not anywhere in the near future, not ever. He couldn’t call Ian and talk to him knowing full well that he was never going to see him again. Each call would hold him back. It would keep him from moving on. Which is why he said what he said next.

“Lie to me, Ian.”

“What-”

“You know what I mean, Ian. Lie to me. You’ve done it before, just do it again. So come on, Gallagher, tell me a lie, and make it good. Preferably more believable than your last one.” he meant to say it with spite and anger, it would have made it easier, but it came out soft and broken. It only made things harder.  
Ian dragged his hand down his face, taking the tears with it. Last time he’d done it he had walked home in a daze, only allowing himself to fall apart once in the safety of his room. "Yeah, Mick, I’ll wait", is what he had said, and each word hurt more than the last. He had been surprised he could say it at all. The sentence felt as if it was choking him, lodging the words in the back of his throat and forcing them out barely louder than a whisper. This was no better, in fact, this was worse. But nevertheless, he said it, and it sounded believable, more than he’d expected it to, and for a split second, he himself believed it.

Inhaling shakily, he opened his mouth and said, “My flight’s been delayed by a couple of hours. Don’t know why you wanted to waste so much fucking gas and drive when you could’ve just come with me, but whatever. I’m pretty sure you can manage a little while without me, though, right? Yeah, you’ll be fine. You’ll do great. I don’t care where you get us a house, either, just make sure it’s by the beach, okay? We can do just as you planned, drink tequila on our beach backyard and maybe afterwards I can try and teach you to swim. Or we can do more exciting activities afterwards. It's really up to you. I'll see you soon.”  
Mickey had pulled over to listen to it, shutting his eyes tight and willing the tears not to come. Of course, they did anyway, and Mickey had so many tears slipping down his cheeks he couldn't even try to stop them from falling. Instead, he opened his eyes, bit his lip hard enough to draw dark red blood, and looked out the window to see the darkening sky through his blurred vision.

“Yeah, real soon. Goodbye, Ian.”

With that, he rolled down the window, ended the call, and tossed the phone out the window before stepping on the gas, beginning his new life with red eyes and a broken voice.


End file.
